Savior
by ClawClan
Summary: She was unremarkable in every way. But could this unremarkable kit hold the future of the Clans in her paws?
1. Chapter 1: Only

She was ordinary in all aspects of life. Her birth was unremarkable; as was the day she was born. The day had been right before the ground grew cold, and once easily accessible prey disappeared. Her mother had once known the warmth of a home with Twolegs, but that had been moons before she was born. Her mother's name had been forgotten in the moons between her mother's departure from Twoleg life, and the kit's own birth. She, along with her brothers and sisters, remained nameless

Her mother had birthed two other litters before hers, and her mother recognized each kit by scent, and each kit in return, recognized and identified each other solely by scent. This had been a common thing from litter to litter; all the way down to the kit's own litter.

The kit had an unremarkable appearance. She was a black kit, with a white underbelly and each foot was white up until the ankles, where the blackness claimed the legs. Her face was fully black; expect for the white stripe that ranged from her forehead down to most of her nose, and covered both the top and bottom of her mouth. Her chest also bore complete whiteness. Her eyes were a dull color; not quite green and not quite yellow.

She was born to a litter of seven living kits, and she was the last and smallest kit to be born alive. Two more kits had been born, but both had been smaller and had not survived the birth. She struggled to nurse from her mother in the first weeks of life, back when they were tiny squealing kits that could only search helplessly for their mother's belly, and the promise of milk it brought. Her mother had feared for her survival back then, when her six bigger siblings could easily shove her away from her mother's milk.

But she was fierce. She earned her right to a prime nursing spot by sheer determination. She bullied her older siblings out of the way, and only relented her spot willingly when her tummy was full. There were of course times when her bigger siblings had managed to nudge her out of the way, but she always managed to find her mother's milk before too long.

She was the first of the litter to open her eyes, but her littermates followed only days later. The litter took only a week to get used to walking with sight, and as soon as they had her mother started moving the litter to protect them from both Twolegs and Clan cats.

Her mother explained the four Clans that lived deep in the forest. Her mother was born a kittypet, and was therefore unwelcomed within the Clans, though she had met a young warrior tom that fathered her three litters. He had invited her to his Clan when she was pregnant with her first litter, but she refused. The safety that was offered by the Clans was desirable, but her place with near Twolegs. During the warmer seasons, her mother was able to hunt and catch her own prey that always hung close to Twolegs, but when the snow fell her mother was able to get food from the kindness of Twolegs. Her mother would fight to defend her kits, but she would not be able to fight for a Clan that she did not felt connected to.

Her mother had been successfully raising five of her seven kits. Two of the kits had been killed during a dog attack, but the remaining five had stayed healthy, and only weeks away from fully weaning when the coldness finally took its toll on her mother. It had started with a cough, but by the end of the week the illness had claimed both her mother and two of her littermates. Now only three of the originally seven kits in the litter remained. Just her and her brother and sister, but her sister had been showing the same signs as the illness that had taken her mother and other two siblings.

She trotted along the path that had been worn down. The constant snow had made it impossible for a kit of her size to travel off of the trail, but her hunt had been successful. She had managed to sniff out and kill a mouse. It wasn't nearly enough to feed both her and her two siblings, but any amount of food that she could get into their stomachs would be beneficial.

She called out softly, and was relieved when her brother called back. She watched as a cream colored kit poked his head out. He had black tipped ears, black mouth, and each paw was black, but his cream color took over the rest of his legs. He also had a fully black fluffy tail. Icy blue eyes meant hers with warmth as he stepped out of their den to touch her nose. She was always jealous of her brother's unique coloring and piercing eyes. He had been the only kitten from her litter to completely favor their mother. Her other siblings had ranged in color from black and white like her, to any color in between black and cream. None had been a solid color, but only her mother mirrored her mother exactly.

Currently, her only jealously she felt towards her brother was his thick fluffy coat. She was freezing from her time hunting, and her short coat had provided very little protection against the weather.

"Nicely done." He purred.

She dropped the mouse on the floor. "How is she?"

Her brother's eyes softened. "Weak."

She flicked her ears in understanding. "We will let her eat first. Maybe if she keeps her strength up she'll be able to fight it off."

Her brother butted his head against hers, before trotting back into the den. She picked her mouse up and followed. She felt her own eyes soften when she saw her sister. All of her life she had been the smallest kit, but recently that had changed. The illness had stopped her sister's growth, and she had watched helplessly as the weight had fallen off of her. Her sister seemed to struggle the most with eating fresh kill. All three kits should still be suckling from their mother while they learned how to eat meat, but their mother's death had forced all of them to wean overnight.

She placed the mouse on the ground in front of her sister, nudging it until it touched her sister's nose. She waited for her sister's nose to wrinkle, but her sister remained absolutely still. She mewed softly, this time nudging her sister, and was horrified to feel the cold stiffness of her sister's body. Her brother came beside her and tried to rouse their sister, but once again his attempts did nothing. The mouse forgotten, they both curled around their sister's cold body, purring as loud as they could in hopes of bringing life back into the cold body.

Grief made her eyes grow tire, and she could feel the weight of her loss weighing heavily on her heart. Soon they would have to move their sister's body in attempt to keep their den safe, but for now she snuggled close. This would be her last day with a sister. Tomorrow would be the first full day without her sister alive. She was thankful for her brother, but the days were growing colder, and even the prey near the Twolegs was starting to be scarce. Their chance of survival without the guidance of their mother was becoming unlikely.

 _Perhaps mother will be waiting for us._ She thought, as her eyes grew heavier until sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

"Kits? From what Clan?"

She tensed when she heard the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes darted to where her brother was sitting. She saw fear in the normally calm blue eyes that glanced over at her. She moved silently away from her sister's cold body, knowing that by now her sister was safely back with their mother, and now she had to focus on her safety as well as her brother's.

A face peeked into the den, and immediately she hissed and swatted with her nails fully extended. The face jerked back in surprise, before an amused purr sounded.

"Calm down kit. We will not harm you." The face purred. "Come out now."

She glanced at her brother silently. He moved over to her and pressed his body against her.

"We don't have a choice. We're corner here, and I smell more than one new scent." Her brother whispered. "They're probably Clan cats." He added as an afterthought.

She nodded. "I'll lead."

With as much confidence as she could muster she strolled out of the den. Her brother follows, although slower and with less confident than his sister.

"They don't smell like any Clan." A she-cat says.

She glances at the older cats, and is disheartened to see that there are three adult cats. One adult cat would be hard to escape from, but three seemed daunting to the young kit. Instead of showing her fear though, she stared each cat down. The largest cat was a ginger tom with bright emerald eyes. Beside him sat a pale ginger she-cat with stripes and pale green eyes. She recognizes the she-cat as the face that had originally peeked into their den. The last cat was a pure white tom with green eyes much lighter than the she-cat's.

"Where is your mother?" the she-cat questioned.

"She's gone." Her brother answered softly. "We mean no harm." He added.

The she-cat's eyes softened. "Firestar, they are clearly orphaned. They can't be much older than one or two moons."

The ginger tom, Firestar, blinked slowly as he looked over the kits. Her brother ducked his head in fear, but she sat tall, unwilling to show the bigger cat any fear.

"How have you survived without your mother?" Firestar asked.

"She was beginning to wean us." Her brother spoke again. "She had already allowed us to taste meat, and my sister has been hunting for us since her death."

"Hunting? Already?" Firestar seemed impressed. "Are you even big enough to take down prey."

She puffed with anger. "Of course." She hissed, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"She's only been hunting near Twoleg places." Her brother added. "Clan cats don't hunt there, so we haven't taken any prey from you. We were born in this den, and our mother was very careful to stay away from Clan territory. We assumed this den was out of any Clan's territory."

"You're just outside of ThunderClan territory." The she-cat replied. "I could smell you, and we followed your scent closer to Twolegs than we would normally go."

"So, you'll let us go?" her brother asked with a nervous flick of the tail.

"No Clan would harm you." The she-cat assured. "Warrior code forbids harming kits."

Her brother glanced at her with relief, and she could feel her own body relax.

"Leaf-bare has barely started." Firestar stated. "And you two are already thin. We will take you back to camp, and help you survive leaf-bare. By the time new leaf has arrived you will no longer be kits, and better able to fend for yourselves."

"We don't need a Clan." She spat, body tensing once again.

"You won't survive without help." Firestar replied.

" _Our_ mother survived just fine without a Clan's help." She hissed.

"Your mother was an adult, not a young kit." Firestar pointed out.

"We've already lost our sister." Her brother spoke softly. "We could use the help."

"Mother wouldn't want us to be warriors. She kept us away from that life for a reason." She argued.

"And now she's not here." Her brother said softly.

"You could leave come new leaf." Firestar said. "We would not force either of you to become warriors. At the start of new leaf you could go back to being loners if you wish."

"How do we know you won't force us later?" She growled.

"Because our Clan doesn't want disloyal warriors." The white tom snapped harshly. "You should be grateful."

"Eaglewing!" the she-cat hissed. "Don't be so harsh."

The white cat rolled his eyes, but a sharp glare from the bigger tom kept him from saying anything else.

"We'll come." Her brother finally spoke. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Of course." The she-cat replied. "What are your names?"

"Our mother didn't name us." Her brother replied.

"Oh." The she-cat seemed surprised as she glanced over to the ginger tom. "They should have names."

Firestar looked over them carefully. "While you stay in our Clan's camp you will be known as Echokit." Firestar paused to look meaningfully at her brother to signal that was his name. "And Moonkit." He finished, glancing at her.

Moonkit flicked her tail in understand. She didn't necessarily agree with getting a name, after all her mother hadn't found it important to name them, but she this time she kept her mouth shut. The adult cats truly were doing them a kindness by taking them in, and if they truly seemed not to want anything in return.

"Sandstorm, grab Echokit, and Eaglewing can take Moonkit." Firestar declared.

Echokit allowed Sandstorm to pick him up by the nape of his neck. Moonkit tensed as Eaglewing walked over to her, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the older cats. She was hungry and cold, and allowing the tom to pick her up would mean she would get to warmth quicker. Eaglewing lifted her easily, and together the three cats and two kits headed for camp.

* * *

 **THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE WARRIORS SAGE. Please read at your own risks!**

We realized that we didn't have a real time line for this story, so in order to give it a bit of a timeline we've changed the leader of ThunderClan from Bramblestar to Firestar. This means this story takes place after "The Darkest Hour", but before "Midnight."

If you have already read this chapter, then you do not need to bother rereading it. The only thing I changed was instead of Bramblestar finding the kits, we have Firestar as the leader, and instead of Squirrelflight being with him we have Sandstorm. Hopefully giving this story a time line helps out a bit!

Chapter two will be posted sometime this week.


	2. Chapter 2: One

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters in Warriors. All rights go to the Erins!

* * *

The journey to the camp was uneventful at best. The older cats trotted back to their home with the same easiness and comfort that Moonkit had seen her own mother display on her trips back to the Twolegs. Neither Sandstorm nor Eaglewing had had any trouble carrying their tiny loads, and Firestar had stopped and checked to ensure everyone was doing well. Moonkit had struggled at first with Eaglewing carrying her. Her mother had been the only cat to ever pick her up, and while it seemed silly even to Moonkit she couldn't help but feel like she had betrayed her mother. Both by agreeing to allow the Clan cats to help them, and for allowing another cat to carry her.

Entering the camp had been a different story all together. Moonkit's only knowledge about Clan life came from the stories her mother had shared with her. Moonkit imagined that her mother told all of her litters the same stories as a way for them to know a little about their father. Moonkit's littermates had always enjoyed the stories far more than she did, but now she wished that she had paid attention. There were no familiar smells, and Moonkit found herself unsure of how to behave around Clan cats.

"Where did you get kits?" a voice called.

Eaglewing set Moonkit on the ground gently, and Sandstorm placed her brother down next to her. Immediately, Moonkit tucked herself against her brother, peering at the growing number of adult cats with distrust.

"We found them near the Twoleg place." Sandstorm replied. "They're orphaned."

"They should have stayed there." Another voice hissed.

Moonkit watched silently as more and more Clan cats gathered around. Moonkit backed up slightly and growled.

"Give them space." Firestar said gently, bending down to touch noses with Echokit. "If there is a queen willing to watch over them, then they will stay in the nursery."

"They don't need milk." Sandstorm mentioned.

"They look to be younger than two moons." A she-cat questioned. "How are they weaned?"

"Their mother started weaning them early, and now they are fully wean. There's no point in going backwards." Sandstorm said softly.

"I'll look over them." The she-cat responded. "I'm already looking after my three kits, so two more shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Thank you Willowpelt." Firestar purred. "They will need your guidance in the upcoming moons."

"Of course." Willowpelt meowed. "I'll take them there now. Despite our history the Clan has never been fond of kits born to kittypets, and I'm sure they've been through enough. Eaglewing, help me take them to the nursery."

The silver she-cat trotted over to Echokit and picked him up. Echokit meowed a soft protest, but didn't offer any more resistance. Moonkit was able to catch the she-cat's gaze, and was stunned to see that the she-cat shared almost the same unusual shade of blue that her mother and brother had. Moonkit was still in shock over Willowpelt's eyes when she felt teeth wrap around her nape. Moonkit turned around with a jolt, but relaxed when she locked eyes with the unimpressed glare of the white tom, Eaglewing.

"I can walk." Moonkit muttered, jumping to her feet and trotting to catch up with the slower moving she-cat that carried her brother.

"They should go visit Cinderpelt first." Firestar called. "Make sure they don't have any illnesses that can pass to the other kits. Leaf bare has already been cold, and kits without mothers are always the most vulnerable."

Willowpelt flicked her tail in acknowledgement. Before Moonkit could follow the she-cat's changed course she felt teeth once again on her nape, but this time they didn't loosen when she tried to twist out of it. Moonkit didn't have to be able to see the cat to know it was Eaglewing. She huffed loudly to express her annoyance with being carried, but the white tom didn't seem to care and continued trotted after the she-cat. After what felt like an eternity of being carried, but had really only been moments, Moonkit was finally placed on the floor beside her brother.

"Oh kits." A she-cat purred softly.

Moonkit eyed the dark gray she-cat carefully. The she-cat moved slowly, and Moonkit realized that the gray cat had an injured leg.

"Hi Cinderpelt. Firestar wants you to make sure they aren't ill. Apparently they found them alone." Willowpelt meowed.

"Okay." Cinderpelt replied. "You can go back to the nursery, and I'll bring them by once I check them over."

"Okay." Willowpelt agreed easily. She glanced at the two kits before trotting off.

Moonkit moved closer to her brother and started nuzzling his thick cream-colored fur. He licked her ear in return, and Moonkit felt comforted by the fact that she still had her brother by her side.

"Can I go as well?" Eaglewing questioned.

Cinderpelt glanced over at the white tom in amusement. "Not too keen on helping the medicine cat today?"

"I've been on kit duty since we found them." Eaglewing muttered.

"You were a kit not long ago." Cinderpelt pointed out.

"I was an _apprentice_ not that long ago, but now I'm a _warrior."_ Eaglewing huffed.

"Off you go then." Cinderpelt said.

Cinderpelt watched with fond exasperation as the white tom bounded off with kit-like glee. Moonkit couldn't help the panic she felt as she watched the white tom leave. Eaglewing had been far from nice, but he was the last familiar face. Now Moonkit and her brother were left alone with the new she-cat, Cinderpelt, and while she had a calming way about her, Moonkit still wished desperately that the three older cats that had found them hadn't abandoned them.

"He just completed his warrior vigil last night." Cinderpelt said with amusement. "I'm guessing his first day as a warrior hasn't been as exciting as he hoped."

"Warrior vigil?" Echokit questioned.

Moonkit glanced sideways at her normally silent brother. He had been far more talkative since Clan cats had found them, and Moonkit wished he wouldn't engage with the Clan cats anymore than they needed to.

"You haven't heard of a warrior vigil before?" Cinderpelt inquired.

Moonkit's hair bristled at the gray she-cat's question. "Well we aren't Clan cats."

Moonkit was surprised to see an amused glint in the older she-cat's eyes. "I can already tell you'll be a handful. Seems to be a common theme in kits brought to this clan." The last sentence was muttered more to herself than to either of the two kits. "A warrior vigil is part of the warrior ceremony. It's the last step before an apprentice becomes a warrior. After an apprentice receives his or her warrior name, they then spend the entire night awake so that they can guard the camp and reflect."

"Our mother told us a bit about Clan life." Echokit responded, grateful for the answer. "But she only got a few stories from our father."

"Oh? So your father is a warrior then?" Cinderpelt questioned.

Moonkit sent her brother a sharp look, but her brother only gave her a dismissive glance before answering. "Yes. Our mother didn't tell us too much about him. Just that he was a warrior for one of the Clans, but if she knew which one she never told us."

"Tell her our entire life story, because that is a great idea." Moonkit muttered darkly.

Moonkit hissed softly when she saw her brother roll his blue eyes, and completely ignored him when he tried to give her an apologetic lick.

"Our mother is already dead, so telling them about her can't do her any harm. And you know as well as I do that there isn't enough information about our father to properly find him." Echokit mewed.

"And I'm hardly a threat." Cinderpelt purred, glancing once again at her injured leg.

Moonkit wondered what had happened to the she-cat. Cinderpelt didn't seem that old, certainly younger than her mother, and it was apparent that the she-cat had not been born with a crippled leg. There was no way any birth defect could leave such ugly scarring.

"Did that happen while you were a warrior?" Moonkit blurted out, her curiosity making her bold.

"It happened while I was still in training. I got hit by a monster, but our old medicine cat was able to save me." Cinderpelt meowed back. "Well, most of me."

"That's why mother wanted us to stay _away_ from Clan cats." Moonkit mumbled, hazel eyes staring intently at the she-cat's leg.

"And if mother were still here we would have." Echokit sighed. "You can't deny that the grounds were getting colder. She warned us away from Twolegs as well, but how much longer would you have been able to hunt? It was only a matter of time before we had to rely on the Twolegs for food."

Moonkit knew in her heart that her brother was right. Despite her best efforts, she wouldn't have been able to make the prey stay, and each day she had been hunting closer and closer to the Twolegs' nest. One way or another they would have had to break at least one of their mother's rules in order to survive. At least this way they would be able to leave the ThunderClan camp, and go back to living the way their mother had so desperately tried to raise them to live. Moonkit still felt like she was betraying her mother, but for now she would have to push that aside.

"From what I can tell you both look healthy." Cinderpelt yawned, standing up and arching her back. "You've both still got a strong spirit, and that will play an important part in your survival. Losing your mother so young is always hard on kits, especially as young as you two, but kits far younger have survived losing their mother. Be grateful that she was able to teach you in the short moons you had with her." Cinderpelt's bright eyes and light attitude darkened for a moment, and it made Moonkit wonder what other kits Cinderpelt was speaking of. Whoever they were, it seemed apparent that the she-cat had once, or perhaps, still did care for them deeply. Moonkit was about to question Cinderpelt, but the she-cat spoke before Moonkit could form the question.

"Come now. I'll bring you to the nursery. A good meal and sleep will do you both well."

Moonkit debated if she should still ask, but her tiredness and hunger won out. Both kits hadn't had a chance to eat since their sister died, and Moonkit was a bit disheartened to know that her mouse was probably frozen and untouched back by their old den. Moonkit and Echokit fell in step behind the she-cat, and Moonkit found herself a bit grateful for the older cat's injured leg that made her move slower. Her pace was easy for their tiny legs to match, and Moonkit knew that neither her nor her brother had the strength to run after a quicker cat.

Moonkit followed Cinderpelt blindly for a few moments before the sight of Firestar caught her eye. The ginger tom was surrounded by what Moonkit assumed were the rest of the ThunderClan cats, excluding Willowpelt, who Moonkit guessed was at the nursery with her kits. Moonkit couldn't hear anything from where she was, but she knew the harsh whispering at something to do with her and her brother.

"Cinderpelt!" a voice hollered, making both of the kits jump in surprise.

Moonkit turned a wary eye to the new she-cat that was approaching. The she-cat was completely white with dark blue eyes.

"Hello." Cinderpelt purred out a warm greeting.

Moonkit watched the two she-cats get immersed in conversation. Moonkit fiddled around a bit to see if either she-cat was paying attention to her, but neither one noticed her movements.

" _Don't."_ Echokit hissed softly.

"Sh." Moonkit hushed gently. "Come on."

Echokit looked conflicted between staying where he was supposed to be, and following his sister, but Moonkit knew she didn't have much time to waste. Moonkit sent her brother a final beckoning glance before slipping away from the two she-cats and bounding carefully over to where the ThunderClan cats were gathered around Firestar. None of the Clan cats noticed her approach, and she was able to get close enough to hear the whispered hisses of the Clan cats.

"Don't you think our Clan has been through enough without having to worry about feeding two more mouths with the worst of leaf bare right around the corner?" a dark brown tabby tom questioned. Moonkit could just barely make out amber eyes staring intently at Firestar, although his eyes don't hold the hostility that Moonkit had heard.

"Our Clan has been through a lot, but that doesn't give us an excuse to leave helpless kits out in the cold." Firestar insisted.

"You said they were found by a Twoleg place?" this time a pale brown tabby tom speaks. The brown tabby had black stripes that covered his body, and his ear had a split in it. The brown tabby had an unusually long tail wrapped around himself. "Would it not have been better to leave the kits in the care of Twolegs? If their mother was comfortable raising her litter around Twolegs, than it's likely she was a kittypet."

"Cloudtail and I have both spent more time with Twolegs than either of those kits. Their mother may or may not have a kittypet, but those kits were born in the forest. They don't trust Twolegs anymore than the rest of us." Firestar answered calmly.

"And their father was a warrior." Cinderpelt piped in.

Moonkit immediately winced when she felt the presence of the she-cat behind her. Moonkit glanced over her shoulder to see Cinderpelt's blue eyes staring at her, but if the she-cat was angry about Moonkit's disappearance, she didn't show it. The only emotion Moonkit could find in the she-cat's calm blue eyes was amusement.

"Firestar, I trust that you will do right by our Clan." The first voice relented.

"As do I." The second voiced sighed.

Firestar dipped his head slightly in silent acknowledgment. The rest of the voices from the Clan cats died down, and within seconds they all dispersed throughout the camp

"And what are those two doing over here?" Firestar meowed.

Moonkit felt uneasy under the ginger tom's unwavering stare. Moonkit quickly peeked around her to see if her brother had joined her, only to find Echokit sitting firmly behind Cinderpelt.

"I was talking to Frostfur, and one of the little buggers slipped away from me." Cinderpelt meowed back.

"Willowpelt and Eaglewing should have been with you." Firestar pointed out.

"I sent Willowpelt back to her kits. And Eaglewing has been eager to be a warrior since he was a kit. It seemed almost cruel to keep him while I checked over our newest arrivals." Cinderpelt stated

"You coddle him too much." Firestar scolded. "He can't hide behind the excuse of being an impulsive kit anymore."

Cinderpelt leveled a cold glare at the bigger tom. "I wasn't coddling him. He's a warrior and his skills were needed elsewhere."

"Don't try and cover up for him." Firestar snarled.

Moonkit expected the blue-eyed she-cat to wince at Firestar's harsh words, but instead Cinderpelt stalked past him. "Come on kits." She chirped over her shoulder.

Moonkit glanced at Firestar, only to find him staring intently at the gray she-cat that purposely marched away. Moonkit slinked past the tom and trotted to catch up to her brother and Cinderpelt.

" _Traitor."_ Moonkit muttered when she caught up to Echokit.

Her brother sent her an annoyed glance. " _I_ didn't say anything. She looked down and notice you were gone."

"You didn't come with me." Moonkit grumbled, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"Well _you_ got Cinderpelt in trouble." Echokit shot back.

"She got herself in trouble." Moonkit snorted.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cinderpelt inquired.

"Nothing." Echokit mumbled.

"Well, here's the nursery. Willowpelt will already be in there with her kits." Cinderpelt purred. She gave each of them a gentle lick as they slipped through the gap of bramble bushes. Moonkit had to blink away the pang of grief that she felt as she remembered when her mother used to give her kits the same gentle licks.

The smell of milk immediately assaulted her sense of smell. Moonkit wrinkled her nose and looked over to see Echokit do the same thing. Once the scent of milk had been welcoming to the two kits, but now it seemed unappetizing. Perhaps it was because the milk smelt slightly off, and Moonkit knew that was because it wasn't from their mother. They had grown up surrounded only by her smell, and the smell of her siblings. There hadn't been any other cats that went near their den, so there was never any mingling of scents. Moonkit missed the smell of their den, and the distinct smell of her mother. Her mother's scent always brought the promise of warmth, love, and food. Moonkit pressed her nose against her brother's flank and took in his familiar and comforting smell.

Echokit turned his head to lick her ear fondly, and Moonkit knew with certainty that her brother was thinking the same thing.

"You're welcomed over here." Willowpelt meowed softly, glancing meaningfully at her three sleeping kits. "Would you like me to go get you some fresh-kill?"

Moonkit blinked at the she-cat, but couldn't bring herself to get any closer to the older cat or her kits. And currently her tiredness was winning out over her hunger. Moonkit pressed herself to the other side of the nursery and curled up.

"No thank you." Echokit meowed back sleepily.

Echokit snuggled up next to her shortly after he replied. Finally, Moonkit could close her eyes and allowed the tiredness of the last day to seep into her body. Beside her Echokit purred loudly, but Moonkit couldn't muster up the strength to even do that. Instead she allowed the darkness of sleep to claim her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. So I realized Moonkit is pretty hung up on her mother, but keep in mind that she is a kit that should still be learning from her mom. There's a big hole in her heart right now. Hopefully she's not too annoying! Please review! My sister and I love feedback, so if we are doing something wrong let us know!

Also editing sucks, but my sister wrote this like two weeks ago and I wanted to hurry up and get it posted!


End file.
